Daddy
by MiSs-SuRealiSt
Summary: A random story i came up with. it set after hogwarts when Harry and Draco have settled down. male pregnancy and Fluffyness enjoy!


"Daddy, daddy. Look what I've found." A young blonde haired girl shrieked as she ran round the house and found her dark haired father.

"What have you found honey?" Harry said smiling and kneeling down in front of his daughter.

"A bug with lots of legs." She said grinning and uncurling her hands to reveal a spider.

"That's a spider." Harry chuckled. "And it's not a insect it's an arachnid."

"It's a..ara..arac…arach..a spider." She said smiling.

"Yeah it is." Harry said and she giggled. "What are you going to call it?"

"Baby." She said smiling. She looked up at Harry and put the hand she didn't have the spider in on his stomach. "They both wiggle." She said giggling again.

"What are my two favourite people doing?" Draco asked as he came through the door.

"I found a pet." She said proudly. Draco looked at Harry and frowned

"Harry, we said no pets." Draco said smiling

"Hey I didn't get it for her. She found it in the garden." Harry said.

"What have you found?" Draco asked. The little girl ran to Draco and uncupped her hand and Draco yelped.

"It's a spider." He hissed to Harry

"Don't you like spiders Draco?" Harry said smirking.

"You know I don't." Draco snapped.

"Do you not like my pet daddy?" She asked looking up with her eyes and Draco melted. And knelt down to his little girl.

"I do like your pet darling. But im scared of spiders." Draco said. And she giggled and Harry tried hard to hold back a snort.

"But its really small." She said.

"I know. And you know what, why don't you let him sleep in the garden and we'll try and find him tomorrow." Draco suggested. Luckily for him she nodded happily and ran into the garden.

"That wasn't nice." Draco said as soon as she was out of earshot.

"What!?" Harry asked

"You know I don't like spiders." Draco muttered.

" I'm sorry." Harry said smiling softly. He came over to Draco and kissed him softly.

"I thought having a girl. Would stop them collecting bugs." Draco mumbled nuzzling in Harry's shoulder and Harry chuckled. "What!"

"Did you never do that when you were young?" Harry asked.

"No I was to busy being brainwashed. Did you?" Draco asked.

"No I was to busy being locked in a cupboard." Harry said.

"What a great childhood we had." Draco said sarcastically.

"We'll just have to make sure our children have a better childhood then us." Harry said.

"That won't be very hard then." Draco muttered. And Harry chuckled.

"You love being a daddy." Harry cooed.

" So do you." Draco snapped playfully back.

"Yes but I've always been the sensitive type. You're the prince of darkness." Harry said and Draco chuckled.

"I abandoned that long ago. Now I'm the prince of nappies and Vomit. Maybe I should go back to my old ways. It's sounds more glamorous." Draco said smiling.

"Is it though?" Harry asked raising and eyebrow before flopping down onto the sofa and resting his hands on his stomach.

"Being hated by everyone. Of having a child I love. It's not very hard to miss my old image." Draco muttered. Before Harry could say anything the blonde child came running back into the living room with tears in her eyes.

"Lily? What's wrong? Are you hurt." Draco said worriedly. He knelt down and Lily ran into his arms still crying softly. He sat down on the sofa next to Harry with his daughter in his arms and smiled softly as her big green eyes were still full with tears.

"What happened honey?" Harry asked.

"I..i put the..Arac..The arac..The spider in the grass. And then I turned around to try and find him…and i….and i…and I squashed him!" She cried burying her head in Draco's chest. He smiled softly and let out a small chuckle. She sat up angrily.

"It's not funny Daddy!" She snapped.

"Just like her father." Harry said under his breath.

"I heard that." Draco snapped playfully, as he stroked Lily's long blonde hair.

"Are you sure it was your spider?" Harry asked. And Lily nodded sadly.

"He had really long legs and little eyes" She whimpered. Then she bit her lip and started to cry again. "I miss him!"

Harry leapt of the sofa and grabbed his coat.

"Where are you going?" Draco said turning to look at him.

"That would be telling." Harry said softly. Harry was about to walk out of the door when Draco cleared his throat.

"Forgetting something." Draco said raising his eyebrows. Harry sighed and gave his husband a tender kiss before making his way to the door.

"I meant the charm on you're stomach. But the kiss was nice." Draco said smirking.

"Oh yeah, thanks Draco." Harry said quickly casting a charm to hide his 4-month pregnant stomach before walking out the door.

10 minutes or so later Harry came through the door. Draco sat up and held a finger to his lips and Harry looked down to see Lily sleeping peacefully in Draco's arms. Her thumb was in her mouth and the other hand had wrapped Draco's fabric of his jumper around her small fingers. Harry walked over to lily and softly shook her gently. She opened emerald eyes before smiling when she saw her father.

"Daddy? Where did you go?" She said in her sweet voice.

"I thought you'd want a present seems as what happened to your spider." Harry said softly and she nodded sadly thinking about her spider. Then she smiled.

"You got me a present? Where is it?" She said happily. Harry gave her a large box and she looked confused.

"Open it?" Draco said. He looked up at Harry worriedly who just smiled. Lily opened the box carefully and a little tuft of hair was seen from the box.

"What is it?" Draco said worriedly, staring at the black tuft of hair. Harry chuckled.

"It's a kitten." Harry said smiling pulling the kitten out the box and cradling it in his arms.

"Wow. A kitten. Thankyou daddy." She said grinning.

Draco was stretched out on the sofa reading a book when Harry came downstairs after putting lily to bed. He sat down in between Draco's legs and put his head on his chest. They were soon joined with the "Ball of fluff with legs" as Draco had called it. The kitten jumped up onto Harry's bump and curled up on his stomach.

"You know I don't like cat's." Draco snapped.

"Do you like any animal? I'm surprised you like children, or babies." Harry said smiling.

"You know I like babies. Especially our baby." Draco said. He was about to stroke Harry's baby bump when the kitten lashed out and swiped Draco's hand.

"Son of a…." Draco began before Harry slapped his leg playfully.

"There are young ears around." Harry said jokily putting is hand on his stomach.

"If you mean the cat, I'll swear until the ball of fluff looses its hair." Draco snapped nursing his scratched hand.

"Oh Draco's he's cute." Harry said stroking the little kitten that was purring loudly.

"I don't care if he's cute. He's vicious." Draco snapped glaring at the cat.

"Stop glaring at the cat Draco." Harry said. Harry hadn't even been looking at him at the time and still knew he was glaring. Draco stuck his tongue out at the cat.

"Don't pull faces at it either." Harry said smiling. "And anyway. Cute, but vicious? Sounds like someone I know."

"I'm not vicious. And I have better hair than that all of fluff!" Draco announced.

"Ok, ok." Harry said smiling.

"That ball of fluff is Voldemorts henchmen. I'm sure of it." Draco joked and Harry sighed.

"He's not an animagus he's from a muggle pet shop." Harry said.

"How can you be so sure?" Draco said and Harry shut his eyes to try and block out the noise.

"I'm just sure." Harry muttered sleepily.

"But how can you be so sure?" Draco said

"Goodnight Draco." Harry muttered.

"Goodnight Harry." Draco began then he glared at the ball of fluff. "Goodnight ball of fluff."


End file.
